puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luphie
Luphie is a senior officer of the crew Angel's Heaven and a lord of the flag Wings of Gold on the Cerulean Ocean formerly of Cobalt. Biography Around in 2006 a pirate named Luphie came into the Cobalt Ocean. Luphie met a very nice lad named Kabz. While they were both non-subscribers, they shared a shack together with a life-long dream to get a huge house. Luphie then met Deadpool, captain of Dogs of Doom. Luphie then joined the crew and became best friends with . Later on Luphie decided to make a crew. Deadpool helped him buy a sloop. Luphie then made the crew 'Straw Hat'. Later on he made a flag named 'Grand Line'. Luphie met a great crew member named Sweetchels and when she left the crew he was so sad, because he grew to love her. After the crew had been around he met a fine lass: Brisparrow and got married. But Luphie decided to take a break and Brisparrow divorced him. Luphie then figured this out once he came back and could never find her. When Luphie started playing again he re-subscribed. Deadpool decided to buy him a crown; Luphie took it and was very happy with the present he got. Later on Luphie could not afford to stay subscribed so he gave the crew and flag to Huntervip. Luphie joined back up with Deadpool and sold his sloop for 9,000 poe. Luphie then took another break. He did not play for about five months. Luphie then decided to come back after a little while from the break. Luphie decided to subscribe again and left Dogs of Doom. Luphie then met Kabz - Luphie thought that he didn't play anymore so took him off his friends list, but found each other on a pillage with a captain named: Ladyari. Later on Kabz offered to let Luphie borrow his ship to make the crew 'Sea of Tigers'. Kabz then joined the crew to be first mate. Later on Luphie met another girl named Rashell who was very good with poems. Luphie asked Rashell to marry him. Rashell answered yes, but in a riddle. They now live happily together. Luphie then bought a cutter for 14k and now is the crew's flagship. Luphie met Rashell's mum and now talks to her. Luphie is now planing a blockade on and plans to make it huge. Luphie has now found out that you can't blockade Typhoon Island. Luphie has disbanded Tigers Revenge, because it was not doing any good. Luphie is now with the flag vertigo and is a titled member. Rashell has gotten a devorice with Luphie and now they are split up and Luphie is heart broken. He now doesn't know what he will do next. Rashell and luphie are now back together it seemed to be a whole big missunderstanding. Rashell is now captain of her crew and is royalty in Animal Kingdom which Luphie runs. All that Luphie is worried about now is Kabz his best friend. Kabz and Luphie have worked things out and now Rashell, Hibiky, Kabz, and Luphie are saving for a townhouse. Rashell and Luphie then got into a huge fight and split up for good, they tried to stay friends but that didn't work out. Luphie sold the townhouse to fund for a few portraits he bought. After a few months pass on he falls in love with a girl named Dragonfly. Luphie then took a big chance by engageing to her with her wedding outfit. While all of this is going on he's having loads of drama with crew outfits, and such. The wedding is to be planned on Febuary 23rd. Luphie did just sell his War Brig and split the profit with Kabz. Instead of getting 30,000 PoE he got a dhow with 2,000 PoE while Kabz got 30,00 Poe. The person he sold his War Brig to was none other then his trustful moose, Elfkin. Angeldawn has done so many great things for luphie. She has given him a great friend and the love of this game. Nothing can ever change what she's done. She's the most wornderful woman in the world along with Elrims, who's a man. Crew Full Moon Rising. Luphie's rank is pirate right now in it. Luphie has no title but will probably get one soon. Luphie's enjoying the crew and glad to be back with Valor. Most Trustful Friends Kabz, Mumblebee, Rissy, Deadpool, Daphilia, Elfkin, Sweetchels, Fairmaiden, Greenfists, Gweenie, Misslizzy, Hoolagirl, Angeldawn, Elrims, Tigerpuss. Fleet Luphie only has one ship in his fleet as of right now. It's Kabz's old ship Milky Milky Fish. Milky Milk Fish was a present for Kabz on his birthday from Luphie.